


in dreams

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Fix-It, Gen, Pining, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Memory Lane Pastry - it's the product of twelve years of work, of trying to make a memory come alive. It’s twelve years of loyalty and friendship. And love.





	in dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/gifts).



> For the tumblr prompt 'in dreams'

The air tastes like brine, salt from the sea carried in by the breeze. The precious ulwaat berries sit in a large punnet by the mixing bowl, and Iris swiftly reaches behind to steal one and pop it into her mouth with a grin. Before he has a chance to chide her, her brother reaches around his other side and plucks another.

“Out! Or there won’t be enough for the filling!” He shoos the laughing siblings away, raising the wooden spoon in a playful threat when Gladio winks at him as he ushers his sister to safety.

The sound of the camera shutter clicking is a familar one, and he barely has time to swipe at Prompto before the blond steals a berry and makes his escape with a bright laugh. 

“You’re making it?” The question inflects upwards hopefully, and Ignis nods at Noctis when the prince leans against the kitchen counter. The recipe, finally ready and illustrated, rests in the prince’s hands to be admired.

“I am, now that we finally have all the ingredients and a working oven.” The years lie long between them, pained and playful and ever enduring and he would do anything for him, absolutely anything. He holds out the punnet in offering, and Noctis’ eyes light up as he chooses a plump berry to eat. 

Later they sit around the table, all of them, the pastries artfully arranged on a plate in the center with plenty of cream and fresh fruit slices to accompany it. He bakes with love, with fondness, with loyalty, and offers his heart.

They sit around the table, all of them, even Lunafreya and Ravus because he understands the drive to sacrifice everything for the one you love, even Nyx and Crowe and Libertus because it isn’t fair to expect the sacrifice of those who owe nothing to you, even King Regis and Shield Clarus because fathers should be able to watch their children grow up in love and light.

In dreams the world isn’t in ruin, the world isn’t plunged in darkness from both his blindness and the endless night. In dreams Noctis is whole and alive and happy, and that’s all Ignis has ever wanted.


End file.
